Paranormal Horror Stories
by Trenchalbum
Summary: Ready for Scary Paranormal stories? Just don't read these at Night or by yourself. Don't read in the dark or far away from someone. These stories will leave you Paranoid and Scared. Warning: Paranoia,Death,and Gore ahead
1. introduction

They're whispered around campfires and passed down from generation to generation. They spark fear in the hearts and minds of children and adults alike. Their subjects take many shapes, be they bloodthirsty creatures of the night, vengeance-seeking ghouls, or sinister vortices. And each time they are told, the terror spreads.

America is a country rich in Folklore, a place where cautionary tales have always been mixed into the pot and sprinkled into our collective nightmares. Yet some of our nation's eeriest and most persistent stories, whether because they're rooted in community lore or used as means to synthesize local tragedy, don't travel far. Never fear (or actually, pleasedofear): we've tracked down the creepiest urban legends in all 50 states and the macabre bunch of stories is certain to freak you out, no matter where you live.

Have you been hearing bumps in the night? Have you seen flickers of light in the sky? How about shadows in rural forests? You're not alone. Americans have been seeing odd phenomena and coming up with scary stories and legends to explain them for centuries. We've gathered some of the best, most obscure, and creepiest urban legends in the United States to spook your friends! But be warned: Our list of lesser-known and scary urban legends by state might have you checking your own backyard.

Some urban myths and legends veer toward the ridiculous and silly, while some are terrifying and true, or close to it. These are some of the scariest urban legends in every state, some based on real stories.

Scary urban legends are rarely factually verified but do reveal important truths about our deepest, darkest fears. Embracing these fears by sharing them with a group is a way of confronting and coping with those things that scare us most.

So, one dark night -- maybe by the light of a campfire, during a sleepover, or just enjoying a quiet evening with friends -- try sharing one of these tales of terror... if you dare!

Remember to Vote and Comment! I would appreciate if my story could get some love.

Have a good day and Stay Safe... Remember, Don't read these at night.


	2. Russian Sleep Experiment

The story goes that toward the end of the 1940s, Soviet researchers sealed five prison inmates in an airtight chamber and dosed them with an experimental stimulant gas to test the effects of prolonged sleep deprivation. Their behavior was observed via two-way mirrors and their conversations monitored electronically. They were promised their freedom if they could go without sleep for 30 days.

The first few days passed uneventfully.

By the fifth day, however, the subjects began showing signs of stress and were overheard bemoaning their circumstances. They stopped conversing with their fellow inmates, choosing instead to whisper compromising information about one another into the microphones, apparently in an effort to win the favor of the researchers. Paranoia set in.

On the ninth day, the screaming began. First one subject, then another, was observed running around the chamber screaming for hours on end. Equally disconcerting was the behavior of the quieter subjects, who began ripping apart the books they'd been given to read, smearing the pages with feces and plastering them over the mirrored windows so their actions could no longer be observed.

Then, just as suddenly, the screaming stopped. The subjects ceased communicating altogether. Three days passed without a sound from inside the chamber. Fearing the worst, the researchers addressed them via the intercom.

"We are opening the chamber to test the microphones," they said. "Step away from the door and lie flat on the floor or you will be shot. Compliance will earn one of you your immediate freedom."

A voice from inside answered, "We no longer want to be freed."

Two more days passed without contact of any kind as the scientists debated what to do next.

Finally, they decided to terminate the experiment. At midnight on the fifteenth day, the stimulant gas was flushed from the chamber and replaced with fresh air in preparation for the subjects' release. Far from being pleased with the prospect of leaving, the subjects began screaming as if in fear for their lives. They begged to have the gas turned back on. Instead, the researchers unsealed the door to the chamber and sent armed soldiers inside to retrieve them. Nothing could have prepared them for the carnage they witnessed upon entering.

IMPACT ON THE SUBJECTS

One subject was found dead, lying face-down in six inches of bloody water. Chunks of his flesh had been torn off and stuffed into the floor drain. All of the subjects had been severely mutilated, in fact. Even worse, the wounds appeared to be self-inflicted. They had ripped open their own abdomens and disemboweled themselves with their bare hands. Some had even eaten their own flesh.

The four who were still alive seemed terrified of falling asleep and refused to leave the chamber, again pleading with the researchers to turn the gas back on. When the soldiers attempted to remove the inmates by force, they fought back so ferociously they couldn't believe their eyes.

One suffered a ruptured spleen and lost so much blood there was literally nothing left for his heart to pump, yet continued flailing for a full three minutes until his lifeless body collapsed. One subject was found dead, lying face-down in six inches of bloody water. Chunks of his flesh had been torn off and stuffed into the floor drain. All of the subjects had been severely mutilated, in fact. Even worse, the wounds appeared to be self-inflicted. They had ripped open their own abdomens and disemboweled themselves with their bare hands. Some had even eaten their own flesh.

The remaining subjects were restrained and transported to a medical facility for treatment. The first to be operated on fought so furiously against being anesthetized that he tore muscles and broke bones during the struggle. As soon as the anesthetic took effect his heart stopped and he died. The rest underwent surgery without sedation. Far from feeling any pain, however, they laughed hysterically on the operating table—so hysterically that the doctors, perhaps fearing for their own sanity, administered a paralytic agent to immobilize them.

After surgery the survivors were asked why they had mutilated themselves, and why they so desperately wanted to go back on the stimulant gas.

Each, in turn, gave the same enigmatic answer: "I must remain awake."

The researchers considered euthanizing them to obliterate every trace of the failed experiment but were overruled by their commanding officer, who ordered that it be resumed immediately, with three of the researchers joining the inmates in the sealed chamber. Horrified, the chief researcher pulled out a pistol and shot the commanding officer point blank. He then turned and shot one of the two surviving subjects. Aiming his gun at the last one left alive, he asked, "What are you? I must know!"

"Have you forgotten so easily?" the subject said, grinning. "We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread."

The researcher fired a bullet into his heart. The EEG monitor flat-lined as the subject murmured these last words: "So ... nearly ... free."


	3. Devil Tree

In the middle of the woods in Oak Hammock Park in Port St. Lucie stands a mysterious tree. Legend has it that this oak tree is owned by the Devil himself, and is impossible to cut it down. Why is it called the Devil's Tree? Why do the locals tell their children not to get near this tree?

Unlike most urban legends, this tree has a very real story behind it. On January 8, 1971 a cop by the name of Gerard John Schaefer finds two teenagers hitchhiking the town. He shows his badge and puts them in the back of his car. Now, this guy brings them to this very spot, binds them, tortures them and hangs them both on one of the branches and kills them. Why on this tree? Because right next to this tree, was his home, you can still see the foundation.

Serial Killer Gerard John Schaefer lived right next to the Devil's Tree. After killing them, he decapitates them, and then starts having sex with their decaying bodies for the next 10 days. Let's read a piece of this news from Ocala Star-banner: "The headless bodies were found, and all women were believed to have been sexually assaulted after they were slain." The spirits of these poor victims are said to haunt the Devil's Tree

In his house, police found a notebook where he explains how he kills these women. "I asked her to put on a blindfold, she was nervous. Tied her hands behind her and put a noose over the head that I had put up in the previous afternoon. I would pull the rope up occasionally to hear her beg."

Serial killer Gerard John Schaefer wrote about his murders in gruesome detail

This deputy sheriff, killed about 34 people before getting caught, and the headless skeletons of these two girls, Collette Goodenough and Barbara Ann Wilcox were discovered right underneath here. He had left two ropes hanging from one of the branches to remember this incident.

Devil's Tree - Something is very creepy about its branches

While he is in Jail, this tree becomes famous, or infamous. Devil worshipers and supporters of this guy, start performing satanic rituals on this tree. People who were walking around were chased away. Now remember we are talking 1970s, and this was not a park back then.

A strange face carved on the Devil's Tree - what is it? In 1985 a young couple came running out of this trail, half naked claiming there were 2 hooded peeping toms watching them have fun.

In 1992, a group of school boys were chased through the woods by the same hooded figures.

In 1993, a local pastor erected a cross and performed exorcism on this tree; 9 months later the cross was pulled out and placed upside down as the devil's cross. The legend of the devil's tree is now spreading like wildfire.

Locals often warn visitors not to see the Devil's Tree after dark

In the year 2000, this place was turned into a park. Authorities had had enough of these ghost stories, so they decided to cut down the tree. Two men came in with chainsaws and as soon as they began, both the chainsaws malfunctioned. They got into their trucks and were driving to get more chainsaws, when they had a fatal accident. The driver had a piece of the tree's bark in his pocket. This incident has created the legend that if you want to jinx someone, take a piece of the devil's tree and put it in their car. They will have an accident within the next 21 days.

People cut a piece of the Devil's Tree to jinx their enemies

All these cut marks, are from people who come in with knives and take a piece of devil's tree. But be careful, because in 2004, one woman who took a piece of it to put it in her quote on quote "friend's" car had an accident as soon as she drove out of the parking lot. So, don't ever drive if you take a piece of it.

In 2009, a girl called the cops because she heard screaming inside the girl's bathroom. Many people believe the 2 girls who died at the devil's tree haunt this bathroom.

Some people claim to have seen ghosts hanging from the branches of Devil's Tree

If you visit this place after dark, you might see the apparitions of those girls hanging from trees. If you want to visit this place, walk by the big river and don't take the Oak trail. Take the 2nd left and you will reach the Devil's tree right away.


	4. Murdered Boyfriend

This one is a bit of a classic, but incredibly creepy nonetheless, as it preys on that basic human fear of being alone.

The story goes that a young woman and her boyfriend were driving home one night in the dark. Naturally, it was a quiet country road and typically, their car ran out of petrol. If they'd have been 21st century millennials, they could have pulled out their mobile phones, but sadly, we're talking back in the days when the only phone was at home in your parent's house.

The boyfriend realised there was only one thing to do - walk to find some assistance. Worried about his girlfriend's safety, he told her to stay in the car and wait for him. He locked her in carefully, getting her to check the doors were secure before leaving.

The woman did as he asked, waiting nervously in the car, trying not to notice the silent trees either side of her or the pitch black of the road ahead. She waited. And she waited. The boyfriend didn't return.

Just as she was about to get out and go after him, she noticed a figure at the driver's window. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned, welcoming smile already in place. However, what she saw soon wiped the grin clean off her face.

Instead of her boyfriend, a stranger stood at the window, staring in at her. The woman screamed, though was relieved to see the car doors were still locked. Slowly, the man moved closer, then started to raise his hand. She worried that it would be a hammer or something that could be used to smash through the glass. Unfortunately for her, it was far, far worse. The man held aloft her boyfriend's decapitated head.

She screamed, covered her eyes and again checked the doors, which were thankfully still locked shut.

But her ordeal wasn't over. The stranger raised his other hand... and jangled the car keys in her direction


	5. Humans Can Lick too

I used to hate this urban legend, so apologies if it freaks you out too.

The story goes that a teenage girl was given a dog by her parents to keep her amused, not to mention provide company while they were out of town. She loved the dog so much that she let it sleep under her bed, where it would occasionally lick her fingers when she reached down.

One night, her parents were away, and the girl went to bed as usual, saying goodnight to her dog as he curled up on his cushion under the bed. She nodded off, then woke at some point in the night, startled by a dripping noise coming from somewhere in the house.

Like any rational person, the girl presumed she'd left a tap running and got up to turn it off. She returned, settled back against the mattress, and dropped her hand to pet her dog. Soon, she felt the familiar wet warmth of his tongue against her fingers. In fact, the dog seemed more eager than usual, licking at her every time her hand slipped off the bed.

Suddenly, she realised she could hear dripping again. Once more, she clambered out of bed, went to the bathroom, and pulled the sink tap tightly, even though no water seemed to be coming from it. The girl returned, climbed back into bed and let her dog lick her hand again.

Only a few minutes later, she was aware of the dripping again. The girl was now freaking out. She knew that the taps in the bathroom were fine, so what the hell was causing the noise? Standing up, she strained her ears to identify where the sound was coming from. Then she realised – the dripping was coming from inside her cupboard.

The girl pulled open the door, not expecting to see anything. Instead, she was horrified to see her dog, hanging by the neck, throat slashed, blood dripping to the floor. There was a note around its collar, with big printed words upon it, which read, "Humans can lick too."


	6. The Cursed Highway

On Highway 666, an endless bound of unexplained phenomenon has occurred throughout history. Considered to be one of the most famous roads in North America, this road expands for a distance that is equivalent to approximately two hundred miles. This road starts in the city of Monticello in the State of Utah and extends to the city of Gallup – which is located in New Mexico. One may also access this haunted highway in the southwestern region of the State of Colorado. As you drive down this particular highway, you will pass a large amount of majestic scenery such as beautifully situated rocks, tall cactus plants, and the desert dirt. Despite the fact that this highway is so popular, many travelers work to avoid this desolate span of road. Here, you will learn about the unexplained phenomenon of Highway 666.

History of Highway 666

Highway 666 has been hailed as one of the most haunted places in America. It is located in the region that is identified as the "Four Corners". Many know the "Four Corners" as the States of Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and New Mexico – not the entire states, only certain geographical locations of each state. In the year of 2003, the United State renamed the ominous highway to U.S Route 491. Christians believe that the number that is reflected in three sixes represents what they refer to as the "Number of the Beast". When this highway was under its assumed evil number identifier, many referred to it as the "Devil's Highway". Based on statistics, there were an unusually high number of accidents and fatalities on this road when it was named 666, so many gained the belief that anyone that traveled on this road would immediately be cursed.

Throughout the history of the highway, each and every single accident and death was reflected as a situation that occurred because of the evil that was rumored to reside on and around this stretch of road. When the United States renamed the road to U.S Route 491, the statistics associated with accidents and deaths was drastically reduced. Many say this is because of the fact that individuals no longer experience the psychological fear that something WILL happen to them while traveling down a highway numbered 666. There are some, though, that claim the number 491 fails to lure the same evil spirits that are said to lurk along this highway in the same manner that the number 666 does. Many consider this unexplained phenomenon quite perplexing.

Satan's Sedan

One of the most widespread stories surrounding the unexplained phenomenon of the haunted Highway 666 is the story that covers experiences that involve an ominous, black sedan that appears to charge individuals driving on this long stretch of road. Many individuals that have traveled this road have stated that as doing so, they began to experience an intense degree of fear as the sun sets on the lonely horizon within their view. Once darkness falls on the desolate road, the witnesses claim to see headlights coming up behind them. Despite the fact that they reach high speeds, the car seems to gain on them quickly. Many pull over in order to get out of the way of the dangerously close vehicle. Many witness the vehicle speeding fast past them. Others look up to view the vehicle and discover that there was no vehicle at all. Is this a hallucination induced by the desert, or does Satan truly intimidate travelers in a mysterious black sedan?

The Hounds of Hell

Many individuals that have traveled the haunted Highway 666 claim to have been subjected to a pack of vicious, threatening dogs. These dogs are often called the "Hounds of Hell". The witnesses claim that these supernatural beasts have the capability of running as fast as a vehicle is able to drive – regardless of what speed is reached. These hounds are believed to be responsible for numerous traffic accidents that have occurred on the road and the deaths of those that have lost their lives on the haunted road. Many have expressed the fact that these seemingly supernatural beasts have the power to literally shred tires with their razor sharp teeth. Many individuals claim that they may jump into the windows of vehicles driving along the road and that they literally attack and maul the individuals in the vehicles.

The Evil Spirit of the Semi Truck

Many people have had complications with their vehicles on this haunted highway. Cars are known to overheat and even experience flat tires. Many individuals that have had to pull to the side of the road have reported an evil spirit that drives a semi truck at extremely high speeds from one end of the road to the other end of the road. Many claim that they have been hit by this truck or come close to being hit. They express the fact that the truck seems to intentionally aim for them. It is believed that the spirit that controls this semi truck is angry and despises anything that contains life.

The Pale Spirit

There are many hostile spirits that are said to reside on the haunted highway that is identified by the evil numbers of the beast, 666. There is one spirit that does not seem to be so hostile. This spirit is believed to be that of a young girl that is typically seen standing on the side of the road in a gown that is white in color. While there are no reported cases where this ghost seemed dangerous, individuals claim that she seems unusual. She is said to have a sad, unnerving expression that prompts the concern of any individual that spots her spirit in the desolate desert. When people approach her, it is said that she literally disappears.

The Skin Walkers

There are many legends that are part of the Native American culture. One such legend that the Indians have is about a group of people that have the ability to transition into various types of animals. These people are typically referred to as skin walkers. This act is often referred to by those that study anthropology as "shapeshifting". It is believed that medicine men were skin walkers. Many claim that the spirits of these skin walkers exist today on highway 666. It is believed that they are able to immediately transform into an assortment of animals along the highway and will appear suddenly in front of oncoming traffic. As a result, the vehicle would instantaneously become involved in a potentially fatal accident.

Many stories that circulate that pertain to the skin walkers that are said to be along U.S Route 491 occur to travelers in an effort to "warn" them not to continue down the road that they cherish as theirs. Many sightings may appear. If the traveler fails to heed to these warnings, it is believed that an evil spiritual shaman will appear in the seat of the vehicle – especially the back seat. The purpose of this evil spirit is to obtain the soul of the driver. It is believed that the shaman's magic will result in an accident or other type of situation that takes the life of the driver so that they may immediately gain the person's soul as they transition from the physical world into the spiritual world.

Disappearances and Time Loss

Many individuals that have started down the ominous path identified as either Highway 666 or U.S Route 491 have seemingly disappeared without a trace. In some cases, a vehicle or another part of the person's property have been located, but in other cases there is no trace of any evidence that indicates that the individual has even been on the road at all. Many that have disappeared for extremely long periods of time have reappeared with no explanation several hours or several days later. These individuals typically have no concept of time and have not felt as if they have been away for very long. In many instances, they have no recollection of the events that have previously transpired. Then, there are many that have traveled down the ominous highway and have discovered that they took longer than expected based on the accounts of others and are unable to explain the loss of time. This unexplained phenomenon has happened several times throughout history.

Conclusion

There are many haunting that are said to occur on Highway 666. The number "666" is often referred to as the "Mark of the Beast" by those that have read the Bible and/or believe in the words that are contained in the Bible. Individuals that travel this highway often express the fact that there is an immense degree of fear, terror, and evil on the road. Many believe that the number of 666 induces so much evil that it is evident on the road that represents the number. Then, there are others that believe that the highway was constructed over a burial ground that Indians used when they resided in the area. Many will avoid taking the highway at all costs. This is especially true if there is a full moon and it is dark outside. If you are interested in haunted highways, the unexplained phenomenon on Highway 666 is one location that will succeed at capturing your interests. Anyone that has an appreciation for haunted places to go and the unexplained phenomenon of the paranormal world will enjoy investigating this haunted highway.


	7. Don't Answer

Late one night, a babysitter was by herself downstairs after putting the children to bed. The phone rang. Thinking it might be the children's parents, she answered it.

Instead of identifying himself, the caller merely breathed heavily into the phone for a few moments. She hung up, but the phone rang again. The babysitter answered it, only to hear the same breathing, followed by laughter.

The babysitter was alone in the house with the children and frightened, so she called the operator and asked that the call be traced.

When it rang a third time, she heard the same breathing and laughter before the caller hung up. The operator called back almost immediately, frightening the babysitter by telling her the call was coming from inside the house.

The babysitter ran outside while the operator called the police. When they arrived, they discovered a man had murdered the children and was waiting to murder the babysitter if she came upstairs.


	8. Dead Children's Playground

This eerie playground adjacent to Maple Hill, Huntsville's oldest cemetery, doesn't just have an eerie nickname for fun.

The playground was presumably designed to entertain kids while their parents visited the graves of loved ones.

Legend has it, though, that the spirits of children who've been buried in the cemetery since the first grave was dug there in 1822 come out to play at night.

The living have observed orbs of light going down the slide, seen swings moving on their own, and even heard giggling.

Creepier still, some say the spirits include victims of a rash of child murders that happened in the '60s, when bodies were rumored to have been found in the area that now houses the playground.

Where it came from: The playground itself wasn't opened until 1985, so you can imagine how much pent-up energy the tiny spirits had after 163 years without a slide.

In 2007, the city tried to raze the park to make more room for graves and removed the slides and swings overnight.

After public outcry, it was replaced with more modern equipment, making it slightly less creepy to look at, and also probably resulting in some happier ghosts.


	9. Dead Carnival Corpse

This one's not so well-known, but is creepy as hell nonetheless.

The carnival arrived in town, which was always a cause for celebration among the local kids. On the opening night, they herded to the field, ready to stuff themselves with candy floss and try out all the rides.

The Funhouse was particularly alluring, with its usual colourful models and noises. The children were especially amazed by the fake mummy, which lay in a coffin. They took turns prodding it, daring to touch its face and hands.

Suddenly, one of the kids began to cry, and ran out of the Funhouse, terrified. His friends asked what was the matter, and he replied, "that wasn't a fake mummy, that was a real dead body." The others laughed, thinking he was being over-imaginative and babyish.

The kid went home and told his mother, who was sufficiently concerned by his description of the mummy to call the police. The police duly investigated, and do you know what? Turns out the kid was right. The carnival had been exhibiting a dead body all along.

Believe it or not - this urban legend is actually based on truth. In 1976, a film crew were using a carnival as a backdrop, and moved one of the props - a supposedly fake 'hanging man'. An arm fell off, which revealed that this man certainly wasn't fake! The carnival owners had stolen his corpse and taken it on the road with them.


	10. Halloween Ghost

Over 40 years ago, Anne and her friend were having a peaceful and enjoyable Halloween night-until the unexplained moaning and laughing began. Four decades later, Anne can recall that night of terror as if it happened yesterday.

Some people believe that October 31st, Halloween or All Hallow's Eve, is a time when the space that separates our reality from the dimension of ghosts and the supernatural is at its thinnest.

That is why this time of year is given to the obsession and experience with spirits, hauntings, unnatural creatures, and other elements that remain unexplained in our reality.

In 1973, when Anne was 16, her younger sister, dad, and she had just moved into a new house that Anne's dad built in a remote area near Vadnais Heights, Minnesota. In this area, there was only one other house a few lots away from them, when they moved in on Halloween.

Anne's dad had to leave town for a little while and gave her sister and Anne a key with the instructions to move their stuff in. None of Anne's dad's belongings were there yet, except for some furniture. Anne got ready to go to a costume party with her older sister, who didn't live with them at the time. She picked Anne up at about 7 p.m. just as it began to snow.

THE HALLOWEEN PARTY

Anne met a friend at the party, Jay, and was enjoying his company so much that she decided to continue the conversation with him at her house.

They got there at about 1:30 a.m. after realizing they didn't win the costume contest for Anne dressed up as a witch.

Anne and her sister had their own domain downstairs, as the house was huge with two kitchens and more. Jay and Anne were sitting downstairs in the large living room that had windows all around, right at ground level.

Where Anne and Jay were sitting, they could see the driveway and the front door. They had one lamp on, and the light at the front door was shining and illuminating the driveway and the room.

It was about 2:30 a.m., and they were sitting on a love seat chatting away. At no time did they discuss anything Halloween related, like the supernatural or paranormal.

THE VOICE

Suddenly, they heard a voice. First, Anne noticed the tone of the voice was like no other she had ever heard before. Then, Anne noticed what the voice was vocalizing. To her absolute horror, this voice was moaning in a pathetic and horrible way, filled with loud pain and suffering.

Anne remembers marveling at the tone of the voice. It was so different and seemed to come from everywhere at once. Then, just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, it went from this horrible moan to this insane, maniacal laughter. It was absolutely horrifying. Then, it went back down to a moan, back to a laugh, then back to a moan again, before stopping.

Jay and Anne looked at each other wide-eyed and mouths open. "It has to be a Halloween trick someone is playing on us," Anne said.

"Yeah," Jay replied, hesitatingly.

"Let's search around and see if we can find out what's going on," Anne suggested.

Jay agreed, so they both went toward the hallway. Jay took the stairs up to the foyer, and Anne continued down the hallway to her little sister's room. Anne opened her door and noticed that her sister was truly asleep. Anne woke her up anyway and asked her if she knew anything about what was going on, or if she heard it. Anne's sister was irritated with her for waking her up but said she heard nothing, which was mystifying considering the volume.

Anne went back to the hallway, toward the living room, as Jay was coming down the stairs. He was as white as a sheet. "I heard it again up there," he said.

"No way," Anne replied. "I wasn't that far away. I should have heard it, too," Anne said. Neither of them found anything to explain it.

NO JOKE

Anne and Jay went back to the living room and sat again on the love seat.

They talked about what happened and affirmed that they both experienced the same exact thing. Then, they changed the subject and tried to forget about it when it happened again. This time, though, the sound seemed to permeate their very souls. Anne and Jay suddenly felt very sad. When the moaning and laughter stopped this time, they both knew this wasn't a joke of any kind, but they weren't ready to admit it to each other.

"Okay," Anne said, "The search is on. We find out who the prankster is or else die trying, right?"

Anne and Jay searched every inch of that house. Outside, no one had come near the house in hours; Anne could tell by the new layer of undisturbed snow. They spent 45 minutes looking in ovens, freezers, lamps, under every table in the house, under every couch, and in every couch, around every chair and corner, and ultimately throughout every inch of that property.

They found nothing and no one, and Anne knew of no one who would even think of such a Halloween prank, let alone who could execute it with such professionalism. Anne described the sound as the most frightening voice she has ever heard, and if by some horrible misfortune she was to hear it again, she swears her heart would stop instantly.

Yet, her Halloween horror wasn't over yet.

DESPAIR AND EVIL

Anne and Jay finished their search and went back downstairs. They started to discuss the possibility that something supernatural was happening, but then they brushed it off. In some kind of crazy delusion, they wanted to believe that it was really just a joke somehow.

This illusion would soon be crushed. The eerie voice began again. Only this time, it was nothing like the other times. Now, it permeated them completely. Anne and Jay were both completely filled with feelings of despair, hopelessness, helplessness, and pointlessness.

Anne struggled to say something, but couldn't manage it. It felt pointless to think at all. Tears were streaming from their eyes. They both experienced the sensation of their skin crawling.

Anne truly believes that she and Jay were in the presence of pure evil, and on a personal level. When she and Jay snapped out of it, they looked at each other and saw the tears on their faces. When their eyes met, Anne knew that Jay knew exactly what she experienced and vice versa.

A NIGHT OF FEAR

They also were convinced that this was no prank. By now, it was close to 4 a.m., and they were literally exhausted. Jay refused to leave Anne and her sister there alone, so he slept on the couch and Anne went to her room. Anne spent a night of terror in fear. She was worried about going near the bedroom door because of the image of a creature waiting to kill her on the other side. She felt this was not coming from her mind, though, but rather, it was coming to her from somewhere else.

Anne laid awake until the sun was up and heard Jay awake out in the living room. It was a horrifying experience that she did forget and remembers like yesterday.


	11. Bloody Note

According to legend, there were once two roommates at college, who were studious, hard-working and generally got great marks in all their tests. They were also popular girls with lots of friends, and enjoyed their time studying.

One evening, they were both invited to come to a party. One of the roommates agreed to go. The other said she was going to stay in and do some last-minute revision for the exam she had the following day.

So, the girl went to the party and had a blast, finally staggering back to her room at around two in the morning. She didn't want to wake her roommate, so tiptoed in without turning on the lights. She could just about make out her friend's shape, lying on the mattress. There was a strange smell in the room, not to mention a disquieting stillness, but the girl was so drunk, she didn't think too much about it.

More than a little tired from all the partying, she passed out on her bed, and awoke the next day. She turned to look at her roommate, who was turned away from her, still motionless on her bed. There was something about her that was unsettling. The other girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, then started to scream. Her roommate's sheets were drenched with blood, her throat violently slashed.

In a wild panic, the girl leaped out of bed, turning her eyes from the horror of the sight in front of her. It was only when she turned that she finally noticed the words above her bed, written in blood, which said, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"


	12. Black Eye Children

Children. They're not so scary, are they? Except in the case of this urban legend, they really are. This particular story has been doing the rounds since the late 1990s, and seems to have been started by a journalist, Brian Bethel, who claimed his experience was true.

According to Bethel, he was doing some shopping late one night, then afterwards, returned to drive home, as you do. As he started the ignition, he suddenly noticed two children wearing hoodies, knocking on his window.

The kids informed him that they were desperate to watch a movie, but had forgotten their money, and would he drive them back home, so they could get it? Bethel nearly agreed, after all, it was a safe neighbourhood and these were kids out late on their own.

Then he caught a look at their eyes. Rather than having a pupil or an iris, these children's eyes were completely black and featureless. And staring at him hungrily. Unsurprisingly, Bethel didn't give them a lift home, but instead, wisely chose to get the f*k out of there instead. Wise decision, Mr Bethel.

Interestingly, this urban legend obviously caught a lot of people's attention, as since then, literally hundreds of people have reported their own brushes with sinister black-eyed children, including the unfortunate few who let them into their house, and paid the price afterwards…


	13. Axe Mass Murder

August 6, 1887 gave way to a grisly scene at the Woolfolk Plantation west of Macon and south of Thomaston Road.

As nine members of the Woolfolk family perished in the warm August morning, Tom Woolfolk ran to a neighbor's house and claimed intruders had broken into the home he resided in near (what is now) Lake Tobesofkee.

Suspicions quickly surround Tom, who was only 27 years old. All of the victims were killed by being struck in the head or upper body with a short-handled axe that belonged to Tom Woolfolk, and was found in one of the rooms.

Eventually Tom was charged, convicted, and hung for the murder of his entire family.

The site of the Woolfolk murders is approximately 12 miles west of Macon, several hundred yards south of State Road 74.

Presently, there is nothing left of the Woolfolk home except ruins. If one can locate this site many paranormal happenings have been reported.

Those unfortunate enough to stumble upon the ruins report ghostly screams, visual apparitions, disembodied voices, and feelings of grave desperation.

The ruins of the Woolfolk house have almost vanished but the impression where Georgia's worst murders occurred will always resonate with the victims of Tom Woolfolk.


	14. Alaskan Triangle

Encompassing an area ranging from near Juneau in the southeast to the northern Barrow region to the western metropolis of Anchorage, Alaska's answer to the Bermuda Triangle is comprised some of the most barren wilderness in the US -- and it apparently craves souls.

More than 20,000 people have gone missing without a trace in the area during the past half-century alone.

Are they being consumed by mythological beings like the beastlyKeelut or the ghoulish kidnapoer Qalupalik, lost on extreme hikes, or simply vanishing into a dark vortex? Nobody knows, though it's not for lack of trying: When the government lostHouse Majority Leader Jake Boggs'Cesna to the Triangle in 1972, a massive search turned up tons of conspiracy theories, but no bodies.

Where it came from:The area has been associated with evil spirits, and Tlingit lore for centuriesattributed Trickster Demons for luring people to an icy death.

Others believe the area exists amid an electromagnetically influenced "Vile Vortex." Still others think it's a Darwinian result of explorers taking on nature.

Regardless, the area continues to claim people, and underneath that massive blanket of snow and rock likely lies one of the largest and best-preserved mass graves in the world.


End file.
